


Torment

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: BDSM, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark knows what Bruce needs, and he's in no hurry to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torment

Bruce Wayne was straining against Kal-El's unbreakable grip, it was hopeless but he was struggling anyway.  The air was hot and humid against his bare skin; there was sweat slicking his back, trickling down his chest as he tried to break free.  "Clark," he gasped, as if hoping that appealing to the man in his human name would get through to him, "Clark.  Please.  I'm so...so close.  Let me--"

Kal shook his head, his hands like vises, steel bands.  "Why should I, Bruce?  You don't deserve it."

Bruce groaned.  He was beyond pride now, beyond anything but the _need..._  "Clark, I'm begging you.  I'll do anything.  You have no idea how much I need to--need to--"

"--Oh, don't I?"  Kal's voice was cool and mocking.  "I think I do."  With no warning, Bruce's tormentor moved his hand and Bruce convulsed, twisting and writhing against that inexorable sensation.  Another stroke against hot flesh and Bruce spasmed again, struggling, choking out desperate mewling cries for mercy, forgiveness, release, anything but the agony of denial and the unbearable impact of hands on his skin...

And then, just as suddenly, it was over.  Clark released Bruce's bare feet and Bruce lunged forward the remaining few inches to finally, _finally_ get his hands on the keyboard of the laptop resting on his pillow.  "Oh, thank God," he murmured as he opened his browser.

Clark shifted on the bed.  "I can't believe I'm actually letting you check your mail on our vacation," he pouted.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Bruce shot back.  "I know you want to check yours too."

"Well..."

"Admit it."

"I _have_ been waiting to hear from Lois about a story she was working on..."

"Give in, Clark," said Bruce.  "Give me a half hour to check in and get some communication done and I _promise_ you I'll dedicate the rest of the evening to crazy hot sex with you."

After a moment, there was a soft _thump_ as Clark dropped his laptop onto Bruce's bare butt.  Bruce grunted.  "What am I, your personal laptop stand?"

Clark chuckled and pressed a kiss into the instep of Bruce's foot;  Bruce kicked involuntarily and his heel connected with Clark's jaw. 

"Ow," said Bruce.

"Sorry.  Who would have guessed Batman had ticklish feet?" Clark murmured.

"There's a _reason_ I wear heavy boots, you know," said Bruce.

"I won't tell a _sole_," said Clark, which made Bruce groan and kick him again.


End file.
